Rin's tragic death
by blackwolf-devil
Summary: We heard the story of Obito, and it was one we could never forget. We know that Rin died.....but we've never been told the cause! Haven't you ever wondered what exactly happened to her! THIS IS IT! The secret of her death has finally been revealed! R


**A/N:** I'm sure it crossed your mind at least for a second that they never told us how Rin died. And if it didn't then you need to think more! After many hours of serious thinking and character breakdown by Yashi and myself, we have discovered the secret and decided to share it with you all!

This is just a one-shot to give you the wonderful luck of knowing what almost no one else does...so use this serious information wisely...

One more thing before I set you off to learn what Misashi had made sure to keep a secret: reviews help the minds of criminals so in order for me to uncover even more dirty and hidden secrets...you know what to do. *winks secretly*

The only Chapter of Rin's Tragic death: Beautiful!

* * *

**Rin's Tragic Death**

Kakashi entered a hospital room and quietly closed the door behind him before turning to face the girl that was looking over a few medications in the cupboard: Rin. She didn't seem to have noticed the young adult a few meters behind her so he coughed slightly to let her know that he was there.

The cough caused her to jump ever so slightly, surprised at the noise before calming down and looking at Kakashi kindly. It's true that Rin had been expecting him but her mind was wandering to a degree that she had missed the sound of his entrance. With a barely noticeable shake of her head to clear her mind, she brought her thoughts back to the man before her. "Hi Kakashi, how are you doing?" she asked with a small smile.

"Alright," was his only reply and with a sigh, the girl pointed to the bed. "Can you please sit down?" Her kind expression didn't falter as she tried to maintain a nice atmosphere in the room.

Kakashi walked over and did as she asked.

Slowly, Rin walked over to her white haired teammate and inspected his Sharingan and overall health.

"It's been a few years and your eye's perfect. As I'm sure you already know. You're arm should heal completely in a little less than a month," she commented after completing the 'examination' and standing up with a smile. Kakashi had been on a mission a week before and had seriously injured his arm. Nonetheless, it was healing just fine. Rin walked over to the medications and notepad that she left on the counter, looking them over before grabbing one and opening it. Her hands were shaking slightly although she really wasn't sure why. "I'll just dab a little medicine on your arm and rebandage is just as a precaution, but everything seems to be completed," she said, keeping the nervousness out of her voice as she took a swab and dipped it into the bottle she had in her hands before returning to Kakashi, removing the bandages, and dapping the medication around the wound.

Rin stood up after the medicine was applied, her smile drooping just ever so slightly. "We're done Kakashi."

With a nod, Kakashi stood up and headed to the door when he turned around to look at Rin and asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, that's it. Hopefully Obito's…" Rin couldn't complete the sentence. It's true that it had been a while but the memory was never going to go and she knew it. Her feelings were mixed and confusing. She was relieved that Kakashi didn't die, but Obito had always been a part of their team and was the one to want to save her as well… he didn't deserve what happened to him. "The Sharingan's making you even more famous. I wouldn't have thought it was possible," she said instead, smiling and trying to forget her sadness.

Although Kakashi didn't show his sadness in front of Rin, for fear of increasing her own sadness, he missed the boy that he always seemed to hate. "Thank you Rin," he said with a slight nod and a smile that was hidden beneath his mask.

There were so many emotions and thoughts that have never freed themselves from Rin's mind, and one was that she still had feelings for the teammate that she knew would never change._ 'After all these years, I just wish I can see how your smile really looks like,' _Rin couldn't help but think. She had never had the privilege to see what Kakashi hides beneath the navy mask over his face after he'd hit puberty and dreamed of someday being trusted enough to be allowed to see.

Kakashi, who recuperated from the sad change of atmosphere, turned to the door once again and turned the handle, open the entire thing and stepping out.

"Kakashi…" Rin started, unable to stop her sudden urge to try and get closer to him, but instantly stopped herself with a bite of her tongue.

Kakashi stopped mid-step and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" he inquired, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Never mind," she instantly said without a moments hesitation, a nervous chuckle marking the end of the remark. Oh how she wished he would notice her a little more…after all, who else did they have now that Obito left?

With a nod, Kakashi continued on his way out and closed the door, leaving Rin standing there alone.

_**+++Next Day+++**_

Rin walked down a road in the early morning, just as the sun was starting to edge its way over the horizon. She was now an older teenager, almost a woman and she never stopped wondering about the future, but also haunted by the past. She always thought that Kakashi had gotten over the worst of it for he always seemed so collected whenever Obito's mentioned, but she certainly wasn't.

Almost no one was awake yet and the calm of the village with the morning breeze and beautiful smell helped calm her down better than almost anything else. _'Does Kakashi ever wonder about the future? How is he able to be so strong?'_ she wondered, wishing that some day she would be able to hide her emotions as efficiently as Kakashi does.

Rin hadn't been paying close attention to where she was walking and upon looking around, found herself in the street that Kakashi lived on. _'Sometimes you don't know how much your unconscious brain really controls you…'_ she noted with a small smile, about to turn around and walk away when something caught her eye. Someone to be more exact.

_'Is…is that Kakashi?'_ she thought, shocked at what was right in front of her, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. In the building beside her, a window was open with Kakashi inside, just waking up and getting out of the bed.

Although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but grab the one opportunity she was sure she was ever going to get. Sneaking in a way only a ninja can, she neared the building without being spotted. And that was when Rin saw what she could only imagine: Kakashi's face just as he sat up in bed.

All of a sudden, the girl fell unconscious on the ground, her body making a small thud as it collided with the dirt.

Kakashi was sure he heard something just outside his house and grabbed the first shirt he wears before running out to see what was the cause. Slightly shocked and worried, he ran up to the girl on the ground and lifted her head slightly. "Rin, Rin, are you alright? What happened?" he asked seriously, checking her pulse.

The female's eyes flickered slightly in Kakashi's arms as her lips parted just a crack. "So…" she started, her voice cracked from the strain of trying to speak.

"Don't say anything, I'll take you to the hospital," Kakashi quickly said, jumping up with his teammate in his arms as she reached her hand up to touch his masked face.

"So…shockingly…amazingly…**beautiful**…" she muttered as her arm dropped and her head rolled to the side.

Kakashi was confused and shocked at the same time, shaking her as he called her name and ran to the hospital.

But he was too late. Upon checking her pulse…he realized that his last teammate…had died…

* * *

**A/N:** You have now been equipped with super secret information. What had killed Rin was her love of Kakashi and the ultimate beauty of his face. Now we know two secrets: why she died and why he would never...NEVER...show his face again. The guilt of killing another with his beauty would be too much for the poor sensei to bear.

Now again, don't forget...the button at the bottom is my source of information...KEEP IT FUELED!

-I'd like to add that this is a joke and is not by any means serious. I understand and know that Rin had actually seen Kakashi's face. However, let's say that this happened years later after both people had matured slightly. And please, Kakashi wouldn't look the same as a child as he does when he's...18, for example. This is a funny 'what if' story on my part and nothing more. Thank you-


End file.
